


Realization

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: Demigod7 AU [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, bambam is suffering, but as it turns out im the worst, everything except yugbam is a side thing in this one, i tried to make it so it could be read on its own, or as funny as my jokes usually are, probably the last thing for this series, they're both mains in the other storeis in the series tho so, this was supposed to be written a long time ago, tho hes refered to as kunpimook by naration none of the characters call him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Everyone had paired off, it seemed, except Yugyeom, Kunpimook, and Jackson. Kunpimook comes to realize, it’s actually only Jackson that hasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158466711910/realization

When Kunpimook is in middle school, his parents pull him aside one day, after school. They tell him, softly and with hesitance, that he’s not his fathers son. Kunpimook learns, that year, that his biological father is actually Thanatos, the god and personification of death.

Reasonably so, Kunpimook is disbelieving. How is that possible? Despite his disbelief, his parents tell him he’ll be sent to a school for people like him. Demigods. There isn’t one within a reasonable distance of their home, so he’s forced into another country too.

When he arrives, he’s ready to hate it and everyone around him. Kunpimook quickly grows the like it, though. The people around him are friendly and he’s never felt more at home.

The first person he meets is Yugyeom. They’re in the same grade, and share a lot of classes. Yugyeom is the son of Athena and had found out, like Kunpimook, that year. After Yugyeom came Jackson, Mark, Jinyoung, and Jaebum. Then it’s in their first year of high school that Youngjae joins their group.

While their friends have their own drama and/or romance going on, Kunpimook watches and- alongside Yugyeom- offers whatever advice he can. Which isn’t much.

That summer, Kunpimook returns home for a month. At the end of the month he- along with everyone else- visit Jaebum and Jinyoung’s neighborhood to watch fireworks. After that, Kunpimook decides for the sake of his parents banks, to stay in the country.

So he ends up staying with Yugyeom.

“Are you sure your parents are okay with this?” Kunpimook asks, dropping his bags onto the floor of Yugyeom’s room.

“If they weren’t now would be a little late to realize it. Yes, Bambam, their fine with it.”

 

The news is never anything fun to watch. Kunpimook stares idly at the television. He hadn’t bothered to change the channel, expecting to be drawn away from it when Yugyeom returns from his very important task of checking the mail for his parents. Yuygeom drops down on the couch next to Kunpimook upon his return, looking between him and the TV with a raised eyebrow.

“How do people hurt each other?” Kunpimook asks, frowning.

“Uh… I don’t know?” Yugyeom shrugs. “You’re the son of death, you’d think you’d have a better idea than me.”

“Like I got anything from him.” Kunpimook huffs. “Other than looking tired all the time. Sometimes I wonder if I even need to go there, you know?”

“To our school?”

“Yeah.”

“Does it matter if you techncially need to? Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“I guess not.”

“Besides, I’m there.” Yugyeom grins and Kunpimook laughs at him.

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to go there.”

“Jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Bam.”

 

Yugyeom, Kunpimook, and Jackson have a realization upon returning to school. The others have paired off. Of course they’re still sharing a table with the aforementioned three. And, sure, Jinyoung and Jaebum aren’t _technically_ together. But it’s pretty clear that there are pairs anyway.

Mark and Youngjae are sitting next to each other, as is expected of the couple. Jinyoung sits next to Jaebum, childhood friends having paired together. Then there’s the other three, sitting on the other side of the table, sharing the feeling that something has changed.

“Yugyeom, why aren’t you eating?” Jinyoung turns to Yugyeom, glancing between his lunch and him.

“I _am_ eating, mom.”

“Stop.”

“You can’t stop the mom jokes, they’ll never end.”

“I’d stop making mom jokes if group mom loved me.” Kunpimook clutches his chest and makes an expression like he’s really upset. He’s not.

“He’s so mean,” Yugyeom says, patting Kunpimook on the shoulder. “You’re the lucky one, having uncle Mark take care of you.”

“Why can we not go one lunch without fake-family drama.” Youngjae shakes his head, sighing.

“Fake?” Jaebum gasps. “No, me and Jinyoung are their real parents, didn’t you know?”

“Don’t you start too.” Jinyoung points, threateningly at Jaebum.

“You can’t order me around anymore, we’re divorced.”

“So…” Jackson whispers to Yugyeom and Kunpimook. “Want to escape while our parents are fighting?”

They both agree and the three not-so-subtly make their escape for the cafeteria. Youngjae and Mark wave at them as they go.

 

With returning from summer vacation, Yugyeom and Kunpimook have changed dorms. They’re not sharing a dorm, but Yugyeom has moved to the same building and is thus much closer by when Kunpimook wants to bother him. When an uncharacteristically strong fall storm drops by during their first month back, that’s just what he does.

“At least this storm didn’t knock out the power.” Kunpimook plugs in his dying phone, so that the music that fills Yugyeoms dorm can continue. “The last storm we were without power so I tried to sleep through it.”

“How’d that work out for you?”

“It didn’t.” Kunpimook sighs. He looks up, eyebrow raised, when Yugyeom offers him a hand. He takes it, anyway, and finds himself pulled onto his feet. “What’s up?”

“Dance battle me.”

“We’re going to break something.” Despite his words, Kunpimook does a few stretches. “You’re on.”

“Prepare to lose.”

Neither of them is declared a winner by the end of it. Instead they collapse on Yugyeoms bed, exhausted, and fall asleep after barely having the thought to turn their music off. It’s a good thing, Kunpimook thinks- when he wakes up to realize despite having the thought they never _actually_ turned the music off- that Yugyeom has his dorm to himself.

 

Kunpimook stares at Yugyeom. If anyone asked, he would claim he was lost in thought and didn’t realize he was doing it. He knew what he was doing, though. Maybe it’s because Yugyeom is winning, maybe it’s because he’s Kunpimook’s best friend. At any rate, he stares as competitions happening on the field bellow him.

Kunpimook, being Thanatos’ only kid, doesn’t compete in the parent-based competitions that happen every other week. Which he doesn’t mind. He and Youngjae- who is the only kid of his own mythological parent- get to sit on the sidelines and cheer for their friends. 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung are currently winning, while Jaebum and his half-siblings grow more annoyed with each other. Mark and Jackson, on the other half of the field, are winning their own competition against some other gods’ kids.

Kunpimook, though, finds himself only paying attention to Yugyeom. It’s because he’s his best friend, he thinks. Youngjae elbows him, bringing his attention away from Yugyeom’s distant form.

“What?’

“I asked who you think will win, overall. Since it’s pretty clear Athena’s kids are going to be up against Aphrodite’s next.”

“Athena’s, duh.”

“Is that because Yugyeom is there?” Youngjae asks. He smiles in a way that makes Kunpimook feel like he’s being made fun of.

“No it’s obviously because of Jinyoung. _Duh.”_

“Sure.”

 

“You remember when everyone was calling me oblivious?” Youngjae asks, drawing Kunpimook’s attention away from his homework. Yugyeom was supposed to join them, but had yet to show up.

“When you didn’t realize certain peoples really obvious crushes, yeah.”

“You’re just bad.”

“Rude.” A pause. “Wait, why?”

“Yugyeom.”

“What about him?”

“Actually, both of you.” Youngjae laughs. “About each other.”

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing.”

Kunpimook can’t stop thinking about it, once Youngjae puts the thought in his head. He’s rather unhappy that Youngjae mentioned it, since now he’s stuck with the thought and can’t seem to escape it.

 

When Kunpimook first arrived, Yugyeom had been his first friend. So it only seemed logical that they were close. Kunpimook hadn’t realized anything had changed, until he was forced to think about it. Until he realized just how much time he spent with Yugyeom, and how much of that time was spent just _looking_ at him.

_“I’m Bambam, nice to meet you.” Kunpimook had shifted uncomfortably under the others gaze._

_“Yugyeom.” Yugyeom had grinned, and shook his hand._

Kunpimook wondered at what point he went from awkward introductions to being best friends. When he went from that, to romantic feelings. Wonders how he never noticed. How it took someone else pointing it out for him to even have the thought that it might be the case.

Kunpimook groans, rolls over in his bed, and decides to ignore the thoughts for now.

 

It’s hard to ignore thoughts of Yugyeom when he spends most of his time with the other. Yugyeom is a constant presence at his side. When Kunpimook looks around their lunch table he realizes something. It’s not two pairs with three leftover.

There are three pairs, and he’s formed one of them with Yugyeom. There’s a thought in the back of his head that he should feel bad for Jackson, but mostly he’s just concerned with realizing this.

“Bambam, you okay?” Jackson asks, when Kunpimook makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

“I’m dying.”

“Fitting,” Yugyeom says, beside him. After a pause, he wraps an arm around Kunpimook’s shoulders. “You’re not really, are you?”

“No.”

“That’s good.”

“Kunpimook is going through the same thing Youngjae did a few months ago.” Jinyoung laughs when Kunpimook glares at him for the words. Youngjae looks offended, too.

“I was not that bad.” Youngjae frowns.

“Yes, you were. Poor lovesick children.”

“And without a mother to comfort them.” Yugyeom sighs, mock-pity on his face. Jinyoung throws a plastic spoon at him. Realization forms on Yugyeom’s face a moment later. “Wait Bam’s in love?!”

“I am not!”

“You didn’t tell me?!”

“I’m not!”

“I’m your best friend!”

“I’m not in love!” Kunpimook throws his hands up, huffing. “Can we drop it?”

“Jinyoung really is a terrible mom, look what he caused.” Jaebum’s words have the group moving onto other things, and Kunpimook gives him a grateful look. Jaebum shrugs. Jackson is still looking at Kunpimook, out of the corner of his eyes, but he’s easier to ignore than the blatant hurt look Yugyeom is giving him.

 

“Bambam.”

“Yugyeom.” Kunpimook looks up from the book in his lap. He was trying to hide in the library- the last place anyone would look for him- but it seemed Yugyeom knew him too well.

“I’m your best friend.”

“Right.”

“So you can tell me things?”

“I know.”

“And _yet_.”

“Yugyeom.” Kunpimook sighs. “Have you noticed that everyone in our group of friends is pairing off.”

“Except us and Jackson, yeah.”

“You’re wrong.”

“How’s that?”

“We’re basically a pair, too.”

“We are?” Yugyeom raises an eyebrow as he drops down next to Kunpimook on the floor. “Bam, is this your really indirect way of saying I’m the person you have feelings for?”

“You could, you know, pretend not to realize it.”

“Dude, we’re best friends. I see you all the time. If I didn’t realize it I’d be pretty oblivious.”

“Be more oblivious then.”

“Oh no, Bam, who could you possibly like?” Yugyeom hols his hands to his cheeks in mock-surprise. “I just can’t understands what you’re saying.”

“That’s better,” Kunpimook manages to say, between laughing. “Yeah, it’s you. Sorry?’

“Why? I was over here suffering too.”

“You were?”

“Yeah. Jackson pulled me aside a few days ago like _‘hey so you’ve got a giant crush on your best friend.’_ and I was like _‘I’m gonna_ giant _crush you,’_ and then he hit me.”

“Amazing.”

 

Kunpimook expects more to change, but nothing really does. Their terrible family jokes continue, their busting into each others dorms whenever they want continues. Everything is pretty much the same.

“So Kunpimook was actually your son-in-law the whole time,” Mark muses. Jinyoung groans.

“I don’t want the kids.”

“I knew he didn’t love me.” Yugyeom clutches his chest in mock-hurt. “Uncle Mark, can I live with you now? You already took in Kunpimook.”

“Sure, why not?” Mark shrugs.

“I always wanted another kid.” Youngjae grins.

“Oh, so you’ve finally taken to your step-uncle role?” Jackson asks.

“Yeah, being one of the ‘ _adults_ ’ is fun.”

“Nobody wants to live with me? Why do my kids not love me.” Jaebum sighs. “I thought I was better than Jinyoung.”

“You still have Jackson?” Kunpimook offers.

“Yeah but I don’t want him, that’s why I changed dorms.”

“Rude.” Jackson gasps.

“Aren’t you and Jinyoung un-divorced now that you share a dorm again? So wouldn’t you have Yugyeom. Well I guess we just decided Mark does, but before that.” Youngjae motions between Jaebum and Jinyoung, both of which shrug.

“Guys, listen, every time we do this I lose track of who’s married to who and living with who and who is whose kid.” Yugyeom sighs. “Why are we like this?”

“I think it’s funny.” Kunpimook shrugs.

“You would.”

“Especially since you’re the rebellious teen who’s always fighting mom.”

“That’s because Jinyoung-mom doesn’t love me.”

“I love you!” Jinyoung gasps. “You take that back.”

“See, this is what I mean.” Kunpimook shakes his head. “Stuff like this.”

“He’s the worst half-brother.” Yugyeom ignores Jinyoung’s glaring, in favor of standing up. “The bells going to ring soon, by the way.”

“Off to class we go.”

Nothing really changes, but Kunpimook can’t be upset with that. He’s come a long way, he thinks, from awkward introductions. To friends with inside jokes that not even they keep up with half the time, and a best friend-turned-boyfriend who’s a demi-god and also annoyingly tall.


End file.
